


Perfect Boy Scout

by futurecastiels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, D/s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, HYDRA Trash Party, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Objectification, at the hands of hydra ofc, references to past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: Post political-schmoozing in the back of a limo hired by Stark Industries, Bucky is on his knees between Steve's thighs. Steve’s got a drink and is trying to treat his guy right. All Bucky wants Steve to do is twist his fist in his goddamn hair and pull Bucky all the way down. Over and over and over. Until he ruins both their suits with drool and bile.





	Perfect Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> The limo-driver can, unfortunately, hear everything.
> 
> Bucky knows this. Steve does not. Bucky knows that too. He doesn't mention anything to Steve.

Steve puts both hands on the back of Bucky’s head and presses down as he thrusts his hips up, eyes clenched shut at the hot, wet,  _ tight _ press of Bucky’s throat. Bucky doesn’t gag, but only because he’s been trained better. His throat spasms as his body tries to fight for air. Bucky looks up at Steve through tear-filled eyes, mouth stretched so wide his lips are cracking.

Steve pulls Bucky off and groans as drool spills everywhere. All over his expensive suit, all over the seat, all over the floor, all down Bucky’s neck and dress shirt. He slides his cock back down Bucky’s throat and start fucking it in earnest. Bucky’s hair falls out of its bun and quickly gets tangled in Steve’s hands, moaning when it gets pulled. His pants have a growing stain where he’s spurting pre. The hard line of his cock prominent against a straining button.

Steve shifts forward off his seat and manhandles Bucky against the opposite seat, neck anchored against the edge. Steve crouches over Bucky’s face bracing his hands against the seat and gives an experimental thrust into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky’s moan is muffled by Steve’s dick, but the involuntary jerk of his hips is not unnoticed by Steve. Steve pulls all the way out just long enough for Bucky to pull in a quick breath and drives in hard enough to rattle Bucky’s head against the seat. He sets a punishing pace, never letting Bucky catch his breath, even as Bucky loses control and scrabbles at his thighs, nails tearing the delicate fabric of his pants. Bucky has tears, snot, and what little drool has escaped his mouth trailing down his face and neck. Steve groans as he looks down at Bucky.

“You’re fucking  _ made _ for this. Your throat is just the right size for my dick. The perfect hole.”

Steve grips Bucky’s hair and pulls violently. “I shouldn’t let you do anything else with your mouth ever again. You don’t fuckin’ deserve to be anything but my fucktoy.”

Bucky swallows around Steve’s dick and presses his metal hand against his leaking cock, grinding against it desperately to distract himself from the need for air.

“You’re so hot for this you can’t wait until I’m done Buck? You love the thought of being  _ used _ so much you can’t wait until I get my fill?”

Steve pulls out just long enough for Bucky to exhale before plunging back in hard enough for his balls to slap against Bucky’s chin. Steve gasps, panting with the effort of holding Bucky against the seat as Bucky attempts to push his thighs away from his face. Steve thrusts hard once, twice, three more times before stilling to spill down Bucky’s throat with a hastily muffled shout.

He pulls out quickly and slides down onto the floor to sit next to a gasping Bucky.

Bucky still has his metal hand against his crotch, now wet with come. Steve bats his hand away and opens Bucky’s pants. Steve looks Bucky in the eyes and pulls his cock out and jerks it, ignoring Bucky’s gasps of over-stimulation.

“Did you think I was done using you after I came down your throat?”

Bucky whimpers and shakes his head, thrusting involuntarily into Steve’s hand.

“I want to watch you come before we get back to the tower.” Steve looks out the window at a passing street sign. “You have three minutes.”

Bucky nods and thrusts into Steve’s hand, smearing come and pre all over.

Steve grins and mouths at Bucky’s neck, teeth ghosting along soft flesh to land by his collarbone and sink in. Bucky cries out, back arching up into Steve’s rapidly moving hand.

“Harder Steve!”

Steve leans against Bucky to grip the collar of Bucky’s shirt before yanking downward to rip it open, sending buttons flying off into dark corners of the limo. He slides his hand down to one of Bucky’s nipples and twists it violently, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. Bucky moans and thrusts wildly into Steve’s hand.

“Steve, please! Pleasepleaseplease _ please--” _

“Please, what Bucky?” Steve asks, already gripping Bucky’s dick tighter, digging in with his nails.

“ _ Hurt me Steve.” _

Bucky all but wails as Steve stops fucking with his nipples and instead reaches down to grip his balls in a vise and  _ twist _ . Bucky comes all over his chest and Steve’s silk shirt just as they pull into the tower’s underground parking. Bucky pants, wincing as Steve gingerly lets go of his cock.

Steve leans back against the wall of the seat and swallows thickly.

“How did I do?”

Bucky laughs, reaching up to wipe some of the slop off of his face.

“Fuckin’ perfect boy-scout. Just what I needed.” He looks around at the mess that’s been made of the limo. “I’m not doing anything about this.”

Steve gives him a wry smile, “I’m sure it’s not even half as bad as some of the messes Tony’s made in a limo.”

The limo pulls to a stop at the door to the elevator instead of a parking space, the only hint Steve’s given that the driver knows what happened. He doesn’t get it. Bucky smirks as Steve looks dejectedly at his shredded pants and motions to his ruined dress shirt.

“I think we’re even pal.”

“Think we’ll make it up to our floor without Natasha noticing?”

Bucky grins, “I assume Natasha knows everything, she only lets us know she knows by pretending to notice things.”

Steve nods. “Let’s go get cleaned up. You need to drink something or else you’re gonna sound like you gargled gravel in the morning.”

They get out of the limo and make their way to the elevator. If Bucky notices that the driver seems to peel out quicker than usual he doesn’t say anything to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies. However, if something needs to be tagged that hasn't been please let me know!


End file.
